Vylin Elbrunne nee Andici CP
Vylin Elbrunne nee Andici is a well known lawyer residing in Belize. Though her practice in San Francisco, Vylin has made a name for herself but often dedicating too much time to her work. In 2389, she moved to Bajor to allow her husband to explore his career. She is no longer in use because she has been retired. For future plot counterpart, see Vylin Elbrunne nee Andici. Background Information She is Half Betazed and half Ullian, which cancels out any telepathic or emphatic abilities she may have had otherwise. She has no nieces/nephews or in-laws and no information is available regarding her cousins. Children Samantha Elbrunne *'Born: '''October 18, 2382. *'Father: 'Andrus Elbrunne. *'Species (Gender): 3/4 Betazoid and 1/4 Ullian (Female). As an unexpected surprise, Samantha Elbrunne, was born without her mother or father even knowing she had been conceived. Regardless, her parents uncertainly quickly waned and Sam became the favourite of her father. Maxly Elbrunne *'Born: '''July 23, 2384. *'Father: Andrus Elbrunne. *'''Species (Gender): 3/4 Betazoid and 1/4 Ullian (Female). As the second child born,Maxly Elbrunne, was a planned addition after Vylin had been treated for a condition called TDS - T-cell Driaxle Syndrome. In future plots, Maxly had never been originally conceived because of this syndrome, but when her older sister Samantha made a deal with Q, Maxly was created with memories as if she had always been around. She tends to be the middle child, appealing to both parents with her eccentric behaviours and extreme engineering intelligence. Morgan Elbrunne *'Born: '''June 11, 2385. *'Father: Andrus Elbrunne. *'''Species (Gender): 3/4 Betazoid and 1/4 Ullian (Female). As the third child born, Morgan Elbrunne, was the baby until her adult life. She is the 'girly-girl' of the household and was favoured by her mother. Placed into pageants and sophisticated endeavours like equestrian sports and music she was a favourite of her mothers. Step-Children Edward Elbrunne *'Born: '''November 22, 2355. *'Mother:' Paige Miller. *'Father: Andrus Elbrunne. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 Terran and 1/2 Betazoid (Male). While an unexpected arrival, Edward Elbrunne, prompted his parents to marry. Successfully raising the boy, Andrus' experience only turned sour when his wife died in the Dominion War which sent Edward into a tailspin. After several years estranged from the family, Edward returned with a drug problem but was coached through it with the help of his family and friends. He later had a child including: *Jesse Elbrunne (2386) - She is 3/4 Terran and 1/4 Betazoid (Mother: Kathryn McNaughton) Personal Life Harold More information on this relationship may be found in Post 5186. Andrus Elbrunne *Married - September 24, 2381. Vylin met her first husband, Andrus Elbrunne, after responding to a personal advertisement. When their friendship escalating to something more they were engaged and eventually married. In 2382, tensions between them arose when Vylin's behaviour took an odd turn. Discovering she had been pregnant for nine months without either knowing put a strain on their relations and they struggled to cope with the new addition. Lingering tension distanced the couple and Vylin began to pour more of herself into her job. Feeling that he wasn't getting enough attention, Andrus had an affair with Margianne Savoi. When Vylin found out, they nearly divorced, but managed to settle their differences and they are still married in future plots. Career In 2358 when Vylin was 18 she applied and was accepted to the law program at Brown University. She obtained her law degree there and passed the bar in 2362. Having her own practice in San Francisco, she is currently a lawyer and working her way up with judgeship in mind. She moved her practice to Bajor in 2389 when her husband took an assignment as first officer of Deep Space Nine. 2 Vylin Elbrunne nee Andici CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Ullian Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2340 Category:All Characters